


Just For You

by Ha_Haha_Hahahaha



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I tried to keep them that way, Spoilers, Well vague ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_Haha_Hahahaha/pseuds/Ha_Haha_Hahahaha
Summary: Tenko's not fond of Angie, and she certainly isn't fond of the Student Council, but she's fond of Himiko, and that's enough to fake it a little, isn't it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't published anything in AGES, so here's a one-shot that came to mind. I'm almost done with DRV3, but my Japanese is shit, so I apologize if any of the characters seem 'off' in any way. But, I hope y'all enjoy at the very least.

Angie Yonaga looked like an angel. Between her thick, pure white hair and the constant jubilant expression on her face, you couldn’t tell the difference. So pretty, so nice, and all she had to do was gently embrace you, snuggle you into her chest, and tell you that God was really hot or something to get you completely wrapped around her finger. It was strange, almost, how easy people were convinced. No matter how stubborn, no matter how cynical they were, Angie found a way. 

It should have been a nice sight to see, people finding faith and all, but Tenko just couldn’t stand it. 

Something was off about it, that is, the ability to make others follow you around like a lapdog. Did Angie know how freakish it was that she was able to do that so easily? Or, was she well aware, and her preachings about God were really just a way to control people in the first place? Whichever one it was, it didn’t matter, because Tenko’s stomach would churn at the sight of it either way. Or, at the very least, her stomach would churn whenever Himiko was involved. 

That’s what really got her. She wasn’t necessarily a big fan of it all in general, but at the very least, if it weren’t for that, she could just simply decide for herself that her only faith was in Aikido, and leave it at that, but no, Angie had to bring Himiko into it as well. Angie would wear her like a purse- oh! You got none other than a mage to believe in your shit! Good for you. It made Tenko dig her nails into her hands, little cuts forming in her palms. Something was up, something wasn’t right- was it really like Himiko to just go along with Angie like that? Somewhere in her mind, she knew she was being silly, that maybe she just had some false conceptions about Himiko in the first place, but she just couldn’t convince herself of it. She also couldn’t convince herself that pretending to believe in Angie’s ramblings for the sake of being close to Himiko wasn’t the best idea either. 

“Ah~ Thank you, Tenko! It seems you’ve finally chosen God’s path,” Angie smiled, clapping her hands together like a child. “That’s very, very, very good! If you hadn’t, God would have done something horrible...but you don’t have to worry now! It’ll all be alright for you from now on.” 

“O-Of course, Angie-san!” Tenko faked a smile, fidgeting with her hands. “Keeping a strong faith is a good thing, isn’t it? I promise to devote myself to God and his wishes. I hope I can be a strong presence in your, er, group!” 

“Mmhmm,” Angie hummed. Tenko’s heart fluttered for a moment. Did she say the wrong thing? For someone with such a loose, easygoing personality, Angie took her religion very seriously. “Very, very good…” 

Tenko looked past her, to see Himiko sitting in the corner, half asleep with her witches’ hat covering one eye. She didn’t seem to notice Tenko looking directly at her. 

“Oh, Tenko…” 

Tenko snapped back. “Y-Yes, Angie-san?” 

“I hope you hold onto your faith in God forever, and ever, and ever! Maybe you will start painting like I do someday! I think that’s the best way to let God come inside you.” Tenko’s smile wavered. “And, I hope that your belief in God brings you closer to the people around you.”

“I hope so too!” Tenko beamed back, but somewhat more genuinely at the thought of growing closer to Himiko. “I’ve heard some of the closest bonds are made through religious congregatio-!” 

“But,” Angie leaned forward, a shadowy look to her face. “Your closest bond should always be with God.” 

“D-Definitely!” Tenko took a step back. Angie was both weaker and shorter than her, but her glare could make anyone intimidated. “Understood!” 

“Gooooooood!” Angie cheered, bouncing back to her usual demeanor. “And don’t forget, God is watching you always!” 

Tenko gave a half-hearted smile and thumbs up before lightly shuffling off. Himiko was still dozing in the corner. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she breathed rthymically. The sight was so adorable that Tenko nearly squealed right then and there. Suddenly in brightened spirits, she bounded over to her. 

“Yumeno-san!” Tenko grinned, “I’ve decided to take the path of God now! Isn’t that wonderful? Now we can share the same experiences on the same level as well!” 

Himiko looked up at her, an indifferent expression on her face. “Nn? Really?” she yawned. “I thought you didn’t like Angie…” 

“T-That was just for a little while!” Tenko shook her head. “I’ve had a change of heart since then. I’ve found God for myself once and for all!” 

Himiko stared for a moment, showing confliction in her gaze. “I see...though, believing in God is more tiresome than I thought it would be.” 

“Well, no one’s keeping you here forever, right?” 

“Mm, but believing in God is one of the things you can still do while you’re asleep, so it can’t be that hard...Plus, I don’t want to betray the Student Council, you know?” 

“Right, right! Of course, of course!” Tenko faltered. “That wouldn’t be a very nice thing to do to Angie-san! Right, I get it!” 

“You do, huh…” Himiko trailed off, doubt in her voice. “In any event, welcome. I hope you weren’t expecting an inauguration.” 

“It’s not a problem at all. I’m not asking for much!” 

Suddenly, a hand landed on Tenko’s shoulder, making her jerk back into a fighting stance. “Huh? Who just did that?” 

“Nyahaha! Tenko has such quick reflexes! I hope you don’t react that way when God decides to reach down and touch your heart!” Angie laughed. Tenko, embarrassed, straightened out awkwardly. “No one else does that, don’t you know? They accept my embrace very graciously.” 

“It must be the Aikido, then,” Tenko chuckled softly. Himiko didn’t look necessarily impressed. 

“Aw, Tenko, you should be more like Himiko! She lends herself to God very well! Right, right, right?” 

“R-Right,” Tenko stuttered. Himiko simply nodded, making one of her eyes twitch. “I’ll do my best!” 

“Good! I know you can do it, Tenko!” 

Right…Tenko thought, as Angie began to talk to Yumeno about her usual spiel. I’ll do my best.


End file.
